


Love Fled

by Readerstories



Series: Tommy Shelby x reader [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Was going to bed, but then I saw @chellestrash’s post and I just had to write it god damn you. Tommy reads you a poem to you when you were young, before the war.





	Love Fled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [chelletrash's post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523919) by chelletrash. 

You and Tommy had know each other since you were children, and had always had a strong bond. You had met a rainy Friday when you were both five, and from that moment you had been inseparable. A strong friendship had over the years grown into young love, making both of your families joke that you two would be married as soon as you could.

Tonight, you both have snuck away from family and responsibilities, opting to climb onto the roof of your house with the bottle of whiskey you stole from your father. You trade it back and forth, taking small sips. At 17 neither of you are big drinkers, although this is hardly your first experience.

You sit there for you don’t know how long, just talking quietly, sometimes laughing, other times saying Tommy’s name in an faked scandalous tone that makes Tommy grin.

It’s during a brief lull in conversation that the unexpected comes from Tommy. You are leaning your head on his shoulder, just enjoying his company when he begins.

“_When you are old and grey and full of sleep, and nodding by the fire, take down this book_.” You don’t know the words, but recognize it for what it is. A poem.

“_And slowly read, and dream of the soft look, your eyes had once, and of their shadows deep._” Tommy has plenty of soft moments, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, but his is new.

“_How many loved your moments of glad grace, and loved your beauty with love false or true._” You keep your head on Tommy’s shoulder, but take his hand his yours. You squeeze it and he squeezes back.

“_But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you, and loved the sorrows of your changing face._” You love listening to Tommy’s voice.

“_And bending down beside the glowing bars, murmur, a little sadly, how Love fled._” A horse carriage rattles past down below, you barely notice, so lost in Tommy’s voice.

“_And paced upon the mountains overhead, and hid his face amid a crowd of stars._” He finishes, still holding your hand. You turn to him, taking his head in your hands, making him turn towards you. You kiss him softly.

“That was beautiful.” 

“You think so?” Tommy sounds unsure of himself. 

“I did. Do you believe it? That we could grow old together?”

“Perhaps.” You smile at Tommy’s answer, the vague answer nothing unexpected. You give him another kiss.

So you sit there, gazing over the rooftops of Birmingham together, still young and in love, unaware of what trials and changes the future brings. For at least that night, you dream of growing old together and it seems not that far away.


End file.
